Our Wedding (Kaihun version)
by Takuchizuki
Summary: Perjodohan. Pernikahan. Pertengkaran. Kecemburuan. Dan perpisahan? Kaihun version. Yaoi. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**OUR WEDDING**

Kaihun version

 **By : Ichizuki Takumi**

 **Pairing :** Kaihun

 **Disclaimer:** EXO milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan agensinya. Saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai karakter tokoh saja.

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Comedy

 **WARNING** : YAOI, UKE!SEHUN

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Keluarga Kim dan Oh berencana menjodohkan putra mereka. Kim Chanyeol adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Kim, dia akan dinikahkan dengan Oh Baekhyun yang merupakan anak kedua pasangan Oh. Sementara putra bungsu Kim akan dinikahkan dengan putra sulung keluarga Oh, yaitu Sehun.

Keluarga Kim dan Oh masih memegang tradisi leluhur mereka. Sengaja menikahkan secara silang sesuai adat, agar terhindar dari malapetaka. Tapi, ada satu hal yang mereka lewatkan. Tentang mitos menikahkan kedua putra mereka di hari yang sama. Mitos mengatakan akan terjadi malapetaka bagi salah satu pasangan pengantin, entah itu pertengkaran, kecemburuan, bahkan perpisahan. Sementara pasangan yang lainnya akan tetap harmonis.

Siapa yang peduli dengan mitos tersebut, kalau kenyataannya kedua pasangan pengantin itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Mereka tersenyum, menyapa para tamu tanpa menutupi kebahagiaan mereka. Namun terselip senyum getir dari salah satu mempelai. Dia segera menutupinya dengan meminum minuman yang dibawakan pelayan.

 _'Semoga pernikahan ini berjalan dengan baik.'_

.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu. Pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun terlihat harmonis, tanpa cek cok di dalamnya. Berbeda halnya dengan pasangan Jongin-Sehun, mereka selalu mempermasalahkan hal kecil. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, mereka sama-sama keras kepala.

.

"Sudah kukatakan dari dulu, kita memakai marga Kim."

"Tapi aku yang lebih tua disini. Kita tidak bisa menyalahi aturan."

"Persetan dengan umur! Pada kenyataannya kau tetap berada dibawahku."

Sehun merona. Dia tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ini bukan masalah siapa yang di atas atau sebaliknya. Ini sudah tradisi keluarga kita."

"Kamu masih mempercayai pemikiran orang kolot itu?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud orang kolot adalah leluhur kita, jawabannya iya. Aku mempercayainya."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus memakai marga Kim."

Kesabaran Sehun sudah mencapai puncaknya. Berulang kali mereka bertengkar dengan masalah yang sama. Dan salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Sehun menyadarinya, tapi dia harus tetap menjunjung tradisi keluarga.

"Kalau kau ingin memakai marga Kim, maka jadilah anak sulung. Dasar bocah," dengan itu Sehun meninggalkan Jongin sendiri. Dia memang sedikit keterlaluan dengan kata-katanya, tapi kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Kau menyalahkanku? Sehun!" Jongin membanting papan nama dalam genggamannya. Papan yang terbuat dari keramik terbaik itu pecah. Memperlihatkan hangul 'Kim' yang tak utuh lagi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Ini akan menjadi cerita pendek tiap chapternya, karena aku mengetiknya melalui HP dan mengeditnya di laptop. Aku tidak bisa publish lewat Hp, dan tiap thetringan sinyalnya timbul tenggelam. Itu salah satu alasanku update lama. Alasan lainnya karena kesibukan pribadi seperti halnya kalian hehee.

Mengenai mitos itu, menikahkan anak-anaknya di hari yang sama, aku mengambilnya dari pengalaman seseorang. Ada beberapa pasangan yang mengalami hal serupa. Salah satu dari pasangan pengantin, pernikahannya tidak harmonis. Percaya tidak percaya, tergantung pada diri masing-masing.

Aku membuat Kai dan Baekhyun lebih muda dari Sehun disini, demi kelancaran cerita.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Mind to review? -^.^-


	2. Chapter 2

**OUR WEDDING**

Kaihun version

 **By : Ichizuki Takumi**

 **Pairing :** Kaihun

 **Disclaimer:** EXO milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan agensinya. Saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai karakter tokoh saja.

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Comedy

 **WARNING** : YAOI, UKE!SEHUN

Happy reading~

.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri untuk menemukan orang yang dia cari. Ya, dia sedang mencari suaminya di kantin kantor keluarga Kim. Kantor keluarga Oh yang hanya berjarak lima menit jalan kaki tidak menyulitkan Sehun untuk menemui suaminya.

Sehun memicing tajam pada pengunjung yang duduk di meja dekat jendela. Mereka terlihat serasi jika seseorang belum mengetahui kalau sang pria sudah bersuami.

Dengan langkah mantap Sehun menghampiri meja tersebut.

"Jadi ini yang dilakukan Tuan muda Kim di kantor? Apakah hanya aku yang bekerja keras?"

"Ini jam istirahat kalau kau tau."

"Istirahat selesai lima menit yang lalu. Itu pun kalau kau sengaja tidak melihat jam."

"Kau menuduhku?"

"Menurutmu apa yang kulihat?" lawan Sehun dengan pembawaan yang tenang namun terkesan mengejek.

"Penglihatanmu cukup buruk."

"Kau menghinaku hanya karena aku pakai kacamata?"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Pabo," Jongin menyeringai melihat kebodohan suaminya.

"Sialan," Sehun menggeram kesal karena ejekan suaminya. "Kalau begitu jelaskan apa yang kulihat."

"Itu, mianhae, sepertinya aku harus pergi," wanita yang sedari tadi terabaikan akhirnya membuka suara.

"Diam," ucap Jongin dan Sehun kompak. Membuat wanita yang berancang-ancang untuk lari harus mengurungkan niatnya.

Sehun kembali menatap suaminya dengan pandangan sengit. Tubuhnya seolah tidak merasa lelah karena sedari tadi dia hanya berdiri di tempat yang sama.

"Ada urusan apa kau disini?"

"Ada masalah kecil. Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Kau bisa menelponku jika kau cukup pintar."

"Dan kehilangan momen romantis ini? Ohh, manis sekali."

"Cukup, kau tau dia sekretarisku."

"Cukup tau. Aku sampai bisa mencium bau bunga bermekaran disekeliling kalian. Indahnya masa muda," sindir Sehun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Jongin ingin menyangkalnya, namun pandangan dari semua pengunjung yang terarah pada mereka, membuatnya harus mengurungkan niat.

"Sudahlah, kita bahas masalah ini di tempat lain," ujar Jongin lelah. "Ayo kita bicarakan di kantorku."

Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia menyentuh bahu Sehun pelan, memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Namun setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, Sehun tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Jongin membalikkan badan agar mendapat akses penuh untuk melihat punggung Sehun. Matanya memicing saat menangkap getaran halus di kedua bahu tegap suaminya.

"Se-" belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara lain telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Jongin..." lirih Sehun. "Kakiku kram..." Sehun menoleh patah-patah dengan wajah mewek, berharap Jongin mau membantunya. Bagaimanapun rasanya sakit sekali. Ini akibat menghentakkan kakinya terlalu keras tadi. Jangan salahkan orang kantoran yang kurang olahraga.

Jongin menghela napas sambil menepuk jidatnya. Kapan orang tua di depannya ini bisa bersikap dewasa.

Sehun memang tua jika tiga puluh dua tahun sudah dikategorikan tua. Lagi pula suaminya hanya berjarak lima tahun dibawahnya. Apa dia termasuk tua? Dia pedofil? Abaikan pemikiran Jongin tentang tua.

"Pabo."

Pada akhirnya Jongin maju untuk membantu melemaskan otot Sehun.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Halo semua. Terimakasih sudah membaca lanjutan ceritanya.

Bicara soal kram, kakiku sering kram kalau tidak pemanasan dulu sebelum main bulutangkis. Karena itu cukup masuk akal kalau menghentakkan kaki saja bisa kena kram. Aku juga pernah mengalaminya T.T

Jangan lupa tinggalkan apresiasi kalian di kotak review.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Semoga saja masih ada waktu luang untuk menulis cerita ini agar aku tidak meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun seperti fanfic sebelumnya. Kuberitahu rahasia, sebenarnya aku sedikit lupa dengan alur cerita ff yang belum selesai itu. Maafkan aku T.T

Mind to review? -^.^-


End file.
